Our First Argument
by LazyShadow90
Summary: Raven ends up telling her daughter, Paine, the story of her first argument with Beast Boy as a couple. I'll give you a clue, jealousy has an important role in this story. BBxRAE, some ROBxSTAR.
1. Intro

**For those who haven't read my first fan fic (Our First Kiss, I know titles aren't my strong) this story happens two years later from that one. It's ****not crucial**** to have read it, but the characters (Beast Boy and Raven's kids) are going to be the same, and I will mention some things from it, but it shouldn't affect too much for those who haven't read it.**

**Also, first chapter is going to be dedicated to explain how their children are (mentally, physically,…) and getting it ready for the second chapter to start with the plot. Hope you guys like it.**

"Murdoc…" Raven sighed as the constant noise that was coming from Murdoc's room (Murdoc is her only son) was starting to drive her crazy, not to mention, it wasn't letting her read.

Raven was usually glad she only had to work mornings in the museum. She was the main guide on the section of the museum dedicated to the lesser known planets and cultures. The pros were doing something she really enjoyed (it gave her access to books not many others had) and she had a lot a free time.

"If at least Garfield were here, I could just leave and read my book in the park…" She thought to herself.

Garfield was a teacher at the SFYS (School For Young Superheroes). He wasn't as much as a teacher as he was a mentor. In SFYS, they had a section just for combat and training, and each team of five students had a mentor that helped them with their techniques and combat style and also took them to relatively easy missions if there were any.

This was a great job for Garfield; he only had to work Monday's, Wednesday's and every other Friday. The catch, however, was that he had to follow his students on the mission and sometimes they required moving to a different city, and couldn't come back until they had completed it or failed it. This meant that he didn't know how long he would be out, sometimes he had only been a few hours, others a whole week.

Garfield was on one of these missions (he had been for two days now), and Raven wasn't going to let his fifteen year old son alone. Lilith, her younger daughter (8 years old), was at a friend's house. She was also a handful; however, she did anything her father would tell her. It's not that she didn't respect Raven; it's more that she REALLY respected her father. Garfield had a very similar personality at her age, so they really connected.

Raven had had enough; she closed the book and headed towards Murdoc's room. She knocked before entering. "Murdoc, stop that noise, now!" She said angrily as she opened the door. The noise was coming from Murdoc punching and kicking his punching bag and, if it wasn't enough, he had music on too. Murdoc loved music and martial arts. Even though he had incredible superpowers he used his martial arts techniques a lot more often, What super powers did he have? For one, he could transform parts of his body into different parts of ancient/mythological animals (wings, claws, tentacles…), but he could also summon dark creatures that he could control (however this last one he didn't use anymore because of an incident he had).

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Nah, don't have any. All I got is some stupid math problems Miss Anderson gave me as a punishment." He said but didn't stop with the punching bag. "But it's more boring than difficult." He stopped and handed a paper to her.

'There's no way a normal fifteen year old kid knows how to do this.' She thought. However, Murdoc was a prodigy; he had an ability of learning things with little help. Not just math, everything basically. He usually got bored in classes, if it weren't because of the obvious resemblance, it would be tough to believe that such a genius was Garfield's son.

"Well, I don't care. You do it and when you're finish go out with your friends or play videogames, just don't make any noise." She said. Although Murdoc rarely hang out with his friends after school, he would usually come directly home and listen to music and train, that's it!

"*Sigh* Being this smart and handsome is more of a burden than a gift" He said as he sat on his chair and turned on his Gamestation.

'Well, at least he has a sense of humor.' She thought. "You know Jessica called again, why don't you hang out with her? Or Ashley, she called yesterday. Or Natalie." Murdoc had a big fan girl base but he pretty much ignored them. He didn't even answer Raven, he just put his headphones on and went to the computer.

Before Raven had closed Murdoc's door, Paine (who was now seventeen) had arrived home, sooner than usual. Paine did hang out with her friends, A LOT! She spent more time outside the house than in. She usually hanged out with Tom and Sophia, here high school friends, they didn't have any powers. She also hanged out with Eric, who was Robin's and Starfire's second son, and had gotten the same powers and personality as Starfire and was always smiling and in a good mood, and Oscar, who was Kid Flash's and Jinx's oldest son: Even though he was Kid Flash's son he was a nice, serious boy, well behaved and polite. Paine and Oscar had been dating for three months now.

At first, Raven didn't notice anything, but Paine slammed the door when she closed it and headed straight to her room with tears in her eyes. Raven went to Paine's bedroom door worried, hoping she hadn't been in any trouble. She knocked, "Honey, is everything okay?" She didn't get an answer, all she heard was Paine crying. She opened the door and saw Paine lying on her bed, facing the other way, but it was obvious she was crying.

"Paine, what's the matter? What happened?" She asked as she sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Oscar is an IDIOT, that's what happened!" She screamed, Raven thought that maybe they had broken up, or she had caught him cheating, however before she could ask Paine continued. "Oscar punched Eric because he thought he was hitting on me. And then… they started fighting…" It was difficult to make out what she was saying exactly, she was crying a lot, but Raven understood most of it.

"Are they alright?" Raven asked.

"I don't know… the police took them both and… I don't know what to do…" Paine started crying again.

"I'm sure they'll be alright and out soon enough." She said as she hugged her, if anything to calm her down. Paine had the same powers as Raven, and even though she had learned to control them at a very early age, if she kept it up, she was going to lose control of them.

"How can Oscar be so stupid? Eric is my friend, he has been for twelve years now… How could he get jealous? We were just talking… that's it." She was starting to calm down.

"You'll find out Paine, sooner or later, that men get jealous for the stupidest things."

"No mom, not for something THIS stupid." She said. Raven didn't know how to tell her that yes they did. "Besides, I bet Dad never got jealous." Paine added.

"HA!" Raven smiled.

"Dad? Jealous? Of who? Why?" She started asking, Garfield didn't seem the jealous type.

"Well…" Raven didn't really want to explain this story, but it did seem to keep her from thinking about the fight. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you need to calm down. Okay?"

Paine nodded as she brushed her tears off her face.

**A pretty slow, weak first chapter. Give it one or two more chapters. But I really like the overall story for this one. Even more than "Our First Kiss". Let's see what you guys think **


	2. The calm before the storm

**Chapter 2: The calm before the storm.**

After kissing for the first time, they both agreed to keep it a secret from the others, at least for a couple months. When I say they BOTH agreed I really mean Raven wanted and Beast Boy agreed, but what he really wanted was to scream to the entire world that he was dating Raven.

The first couple of days were… pretty awkward, to say the least. Trying to find a moment alone and not raise suspicions wasn't as easy as you might think. Also, neither of them had too much experience in the dating business. Beast Boy had only gone out on one date and Raven had never had a boyfriend before.

Luckily, Beast Boy thought of an idea before they gave up. On the third day after kissing, at 6:30 AM, he knocked at Raven's room door.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" She asked as she opened the door surprised to see his boyfriend awake so early.

"No, I mean… I've been thinking… You always wake up at 6:00 AM right?" She nodded. She had always slept less then others, meditating made her restore energy that didn't need to be restored while sleeping. "So I thought why not hang out from 6:00 to 8:00, when Cyborg wakes up, alone and then act like nothing ever happened."

As much as Raven wanted to be alone with Beast Boy she had no other option but to say: "Beast Boy, we can't risk somebody waking up a bit earlier and catching us."

"Oh, I know, but what if we hang out outside of the tower?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"What do you mean…?" She asked, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Okay… just follow me." He whispered as he grabbed her and headed towards the living room.

Before they got to the living room she said: "But what if they ask where we were?"

"We'll tell them we were at are rooms, sleeping." They kept walking until they reached the living room and stopped in front of the window. "Follow me." He said as he transformed in to a falcon and flew through the window. Raven sighed but finally decided to follow him.

They flew towards the mountain and landed softly in an open area with a small lake. There were plenty of forest animals that got surprised at their arrival and got prepared to run if they got any closer.

"Beast Boy wha-" She tried to ask, but Beast Boy 'shushed' her before she could finish. He transformed in to a rabbit and got close to the animals. Raven just stared confused what looked like a green rabbit talking to deer's and fox's and such.

He later transformed back in to a human and said: "It's okay, you can come closer now." He waved at Raven to get close to the animals. To her surprise they just stood there, letting her pet them.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said proudly.

"Yeah…" She was still amazed, even a bear was letting them get close, Beast Boy even hugged it.

"What you think? We can meet at 6:00, fly over here and just hang out for a couple of hours the two of us, alone… well, not alone, but…" He said with a smile, hoping she thought it was a good idea, and she did. For the next two weeks they flew over there every morning and did lots of stuff together: Watch the sunrise, read, go for walks… they even jumped in the lake once or twice. Raven had never been so happy, or so in love for that matter. And love can make you do things she never thought she would…

"Come on Raven, tell me what my surprise is!" Beast Boy whined while wearing a blindfold.

"Okay, were here." She said. As he took his blindfold off, he heard a door open. When I finally could see he noticed it was Raven's room.

"Um… Raven? Isn't this your room?" He asked confused.

She nodded and said: "I'm giving you free access to my room, as long as nobody sees you come in." She said with a smile.

Beast Boy was shocked: "You mean so we can…"

"No." She cut him off with her usual monotone voice.

"But you don't know what I was going to say."

"I know exactly what you were going to say." She said while she raised an eyebrow.

"…" He said nothing but he thought: 'yep she knows exactly what I was going to say.'

"These last two weeks have been amazing Beast Boy, and I wanted to give you something in return. You let me inside part of your world; I just wanted to do the same." She said kinda embarrassed, she wasn't used to these type of things.

It was then that Beast Boy understood the importance of what she had just given him. He changed his confused expression to a smile and said: "Cool." And stared at the room for a while. "Oh, what about that freaky mirror or other stuff that may send me to another dimension."

"Don't worry, I've hidden most of the important stuff."

For the next week and half they alternated going to the forest and to Raven's room. The last few days, Beast Boy would wake up in the middle of the night and go to Raven's room to sleep next to her, he even brought some of his stuff from his room to Raven's room, THAT'S HOW GOOD THINGS WERE GOING!. Raven was living one of her best months ever and…

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Paine interrupted Raven's story. "You're suppose to tell me how Dad got jealous, not make me more miserable." Hearing how good things had gone for them reminded her of Oscar and her, and how things weren't so good right now.<p>

"I'm sorry. It's just… I wanted to make sure you knew this argument wasn't one of those that could have happened at the beginning because we were opposites and such. Our first month or so had been amazing, until one day…"

* * *

><p>"MY ROOM!" Beast Boy screamed at a huge hole where his room used to be. Control Freak had gotten inside the tower and attacked them without them being warned. It took them a while to capture him, but in the end they managed to with no harm done… well not entirely. "ALL MY STUFF IS GONE!" He cried.<p>

"I am sorry for the loss of your room, my friend." Starfire said.

"At least nobody got hurt." Robin tried to cheer him up.

"Look at the bright side, your room hasn't been this clean ever." Cyborg joked but got zero laughs, Beast Boy just sighed. Beast Boy really looked down and Raven hated to see him like that, she had to cheer him. It was the least she could do, she loved him (and love makes you do stupid stuff, and stupid mistakes).

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm sure we can rebuild it soon enough." She put her hand on his shoulder, but didn't seem to make him feel better. "Besides, most of your stuff is in my room, remem-" She stopped, realizing what she had just done. Beast Boy looked at her in shock, with his eyes wide open. They both turned around to see if the others had heard it… they had.

**Oops, it slipped! Poor Raven and Beast Boy. Love makes you do the stupidest mistakes sometimes.**


	3. As green as jealousy

**I really like this chapter, there's a bit of everything in it…**

**Chapter 3: As green as jealousy.  
><strong>

As they both turned around they were hoping their comrades hadn't heard what Raven had just said, however all hope was lost when they saw the expression on their faces: Robin had an evil grin on his face and his arms crossed. Starfire looked puzzled and confused. And Cyborg's jaw dropped as much as his eyes had gotten wider.

"I knew it." Robin said staring at Raven in particular, his grin only got eviler.

"You knew? Since WHEN?" Cyborg screamed. Raven blushed so much that she put her hood up and tried to hide her face. Beast Boy just scratched the back of his head and put a fake smile, not really knowing how to react.

"I am confused. Why are Beast Boy's things in Raven's room?" Said a still puzzled Starfire.

"Isn't it obvious? They've been going out for the last month or so, you know… as a couple." Robin said.

Cyborg's jaw dropped even more, but Starfire changed her confused look to a smile and her eyes glowed with joy.

"Is this true?" She had to ask. Beast Boy slightly nodded, Raven didn't move. "EEEEEKKK this is glorious."

"I still can't believe it" Said a still shocked Cyborg.

"I know, I always thought it would be Beast Boy who would ruin the secret." Said Robin even though that wasn't what Cyborg was referring to. Raven felt even worse after hearing that.

"We must celebrate, yes?" She said as she hugged and crushed her two friends.

"That sounds like a great idea, Star. What do you guys think? We'll go get a pizza for dinner and then head to the docks for the carnival." Said Robin, everybody agreed but Raven who was still too embarrassed to react. "Then it's settled, we'll go get prepared and meet in an hour to leave."

And with that they all headed to their rooms, except Beast Boy who went to Raven's seeing as he didn't have his anymore.

Robin waited to turn the corner and then pulled Cyborg towards him, he told Starfire that he would join her later.

"What do you think?" He whispered to Cyborg, just in case they were still around.

"I think it's weird and creepy, but if their happy than I guess I'm okay with it." He answered.

"Yeah… but I was thinking…. they are kinda opposites."

"What's your point?" Asked Cyborg confused.

"I'm afraid it may just be something momentary, their relationship. I'm afraid they'll have a lot of fights. They had them when they weren't a couple, they're going to have a lot more as one, and might eventually break up. Putting at risk not only their friendship, but also this team."

Cyborg didn't believe what he was hearing: "You want to forbid them from going out because their opposites? Dude, aren't you and Starfire opposites too?"

Robin got nervous, a little red even and said: "NOO! I don't want to FORBID them from going out, I just…" He caught some air and said: "If the situation arrives where Beast Boy and Raven DO break up, I need you and Starfire to talk with Beast Boy and Raven, as their best friends, and prevent them from doing something stupid. You understand?"

Cyborg nodded. "I do. Don't worry, you got my word." And with that They went their seperate ways.

Meanwhile, Raven lied on her bad starring at the ceiling with a serious face. Beast Boy was sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"It's no big deal Raven, we had to tell them sooner or later." Beast Boy tried to cheer her up.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, it's just… things were going so good and now… it's just going to be different... and I didn't want anything to change…"

There was a small pause of silence, finally Beast Boy said: "Yeah… it is going to be different. But who knows it might even be better!" He said with a smile, it actually managed to cheer her up a little. "Besides, how bad can it be that they know about it?"

_Two hours later, at the docks:_

"You must tell us, how was your first kiss? Was it as magical as mine and Robin's?" Asked Starfire with happy expression. Raven had her hood on again, and Beast Boy tried to ignore her, but…

"Yes, please tell us all about it." Said Cyborg and Robin with an obvious malicious tone to their voice.

They both sighed, but did not answer the question. The rest of the night went pretty well, they had a fun time with the rides and what not. Robin and Starfire acted like a normal couple while Beast Boy and Raven just acted normal. Actually, Robin and Starfire kept whispering to each other all the time, and Starfire would always react with an evil giggle while looking at the two of them.

"Raven, Beast Boy. Robin and I have been thinking… Wouldn't it be glorious to go on the double date?" Asked Starfire with this expression ^^. While Raven felt like somebody had punched her stomach.

"Yeah, you should totally go tomorrow night to a restaurant or something." Cyborg said. He wasn't helping much.

"That's actually not a bad idea. What do you guys think?" Asked Robin

Beast Boy was about to say sure, or of course, but he looked at Raven who didn't seem too thrill about it.

"I think we'll pass guys, but thanks anyway." He said. Both Starfire and Robin looked disappointed, especially Starfire.

Raven saw immediately what Beast Boy had done. He had turned down their offer even though he wanted to accept it, because he knew she didn't want to go.

"We change our mind; we'll go with you on… _a double date." _The words double date were really difficult to pronounce for Raven. Both Beast Boy and Starfire overreacted with joy and Robin smiled. Cyborg also smiled until he realized:

"AAAAWWW MAAN! I just realized… I'm officially the fifth wheal now!" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy, seeing as Raven would've done anything to change the subject, he came up with an idea.

"Dude! I challenge you to an eating contest. The one who eats the most cotton candy, wins." He said with a big smile as he pointed at Cyborg.

This made Cyborg react: "Oh, your own little green bean."

"Awesome, Raven you can be the referee." He said as he looked at her.

"*Sigh* Fine…" She agreed, anything that would take the others minds from them being a couple.

"Awesome! Dude, this is going to be soooo sweet!" He said very happily as they prepared for the competition.

_Ten hours later, Beast Boy wakes up in Raven's room_

"Ooohhh, my stomach…" He looked around the room, trying to remember what had happened yesterday. Little by little he remembered, he's stomach still remembered too. HE had eaten way too much cotton candy AND LOST.

He was all alone; Raven was probably meditating on the roof. A few minutes had passed when the door opened; it was Cyborg who came in with a big smile on.

"Hello loser… I mean BB. How are you feeling?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I feel horrible so if you don't mind I'd like-" He tried to tell Cyborg to leave but was cut off.

"That's great, hey listen I brought you breakfast." He said, and pulled out a cotton candy from behind his back. "Cotton candy, it's delicious!"

As soon as he saw the pink cotton, he grabbed the bin Raven had in her room and puked. As he did, he heard a diabolical laugh which fadded little by little until Cyborg had left.

'I need some water' he thought. He looked around the room hoping to find a bottle of water, but couldn't find one. Too weak to go to the bathroom, he looked under the bed as a last resort. He saw something but didn't know what it was exactly. He reached in and pulled it out.

"Oh cool, a mirror." He said as he looked at his reflection. "It almost looks like the one I- Oh *blip*!" He remembered as he was pulled inside the mirror for the second time.

As he landed, butt first, to that alternate dimension, he wasn't feeling so sick anymore, now he was just terrified. 'Okay Beast Boy, you got out of this the first time… you can do it again an-' he thought but was cut off by a familiar voice and a hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy squelled like a girl, he turned around and saw pink Raven.

"Oh it's you… thank god." He said as he breathed heavily. "I accidently grabbed the mirror again."

"I'm starting to think it's not so much an accident anymore, you just like me more than Raven." She teased, she knew it wasn't true, but thought it was still funny.

"Believe me, it's not like that. Can you get me out of here?" He asked and she nodded. She grabbed his hand and headed towards the exit.

"I'm glad Raven likes you now and not Robin. I've always liked you more." She said. "Don't get me wrong, Robin is HOT! But you're a lot cuter." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks I- Wait WHAT?"

**Oh snap, did anybody see THAT coming? **


	4. Double Date, Double Trouble

**Chapter 4: Double Date, Double Trouble.**

Beast Boy was wearing a nice white shirt and blue jeans and was walking nervously from one side of Raven's room to the other. He was thinking whether to go or not to this stupid double date, but all he could think about was: _She used to have a crush on Robin. _Then he only thought: _Have a crush on Robin. _And finally: _Crush on Robin. _He really hated Robin at this point. He really didn't know why, Robin hadn't done anything. But the fact that Raven noticed Robin before him made him really angry.

'I'll just tell them I can't go because I'm still sick, from all the cotton candy I ate yesterday.' He thought. He had managed to avoid both Raven and Robin thanks to that excuse (and because both Raven and Starfire had spent most of the afternoon shopping for a dress), so it would be a believable excuse.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Beast Boy, you there?" Asked Robin from outside the room, Beast Boy screamed like a girl. "We're meeting the girls in half an hour, are you ready?"

"Umm… I still feel pretty sick, go ahead without me; if I feel better I'll meet you guys in the restaurant." He lied.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes you go ahead."

"Okay…"

He probably should have said then and there that he wasn't going, but part of him wanted to go. After a few minutes, he's communicator beeped, it was Raven.

"Beast Boy, are you alright? Robin just told us you might not make it for dinner." She asked worried.

Beast Boy was about to tell her that he was feeling too sick to go, but she saw her on the communicator with a purple dress and the jewel he had given to her. He was hypnotized, she was beautiful.

"Is that the dress you're going to wear on the double date?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know I look ridiculous…" She answered.

"Well, you look something alright, but it's not ridiculous." Beast Boy said, making it clear he meant that she looked stunning. Raven blushed. Beast Boy, finally, made a decision "You know… I'm actually feeling a lot better. I'll see you guys at the restaurant in fifteen minutes."

And with that he turned off the communicator and headed out. While walking he tried to calm himself, if he didn't he might just punch Robin as soon as he saw him. Beast Boy had been able to take Robin's bossing around attitude because he was the leader. But now that he knew that Raven had had a crush on Robin, he didn't care if he was the leader or not.

He opened the door and saw Robin all alone in a round table with three empty seats. 'Perfect, just perfect.' He headed up to the table and seat down in front of Robin, no way was he sitting next to him. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt, and his mask, of course.

"Hey Robin." He said in a very monotone voice.

"Hey Beast Boy, glad you could make it. Feeling better?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess." He tried to avoid looking at him. "Where are the girls?"

"They went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. Look, there they are." He said as he saw the two girls coming back from the bathroom.

"Beast Boy! I am glad you could make it in the end." Starfire said happily as she saw her green friend.

Starfire was wearing a pink dress, like the one she wore at Kitten's prom. Raven wore a purple dress and looked incredible. Starfire sat next to Robin and kissed him. Raven sat next to Beast Boy AND Robin and said: "I'm glad you could make it too." As she leaned to kiss him but Beast Boy, quickly said:

"Better not. I'm still feeling pretty bad… I don't want to contaminate you or anything." He said nervously.

"Oh, okay…" She said confused.

'I don't get it; I just rejected a kiss from Raven. If I didn't want to see her or Robin, then why am I even here?

The waiter arrived immediately and they all ordered, both Raven and Starfire asked for the fish soup, Beast Boy asked for the big salad and Robin asked for the steak, which pissed Beast Boy even more.

At first they were talking about how Starfire's and Robin's first anniversary as a couple was in a month. They had bought airplane tickets to go back to Tokyo, where they first kissed. Beast Boy liked this, anything that meant Robin going away for awhile was good news. But then, Robin started to talk about statistics and how crime rate had lowered since they stopped the Brotherhood of Evil. He was using too many technical words and both Starfire and Beast Boy changed the subject and talked about a T.V. program they both watched. However, Beast Boy noticed that Raven WAS interested in what Robin was saying, which made him even more furious (are you seeing a pattern here?).

Everybody could tell something was wrong with Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire just thought it was because of the stomach ache, but Raven thought there was something more to it. She decided however to ignore it for now.

When they finished, they paid for the dinner and headed towards the beach. There, they walked on the sand where other teenagers were drinking around a fire. They all whispered as they saw the Titans walking in front of them with normal clothe, but they just continued their romantic evening.

As they walked Robin and Starfire would stop every minute to kiss or hug, while the other couple …not so much. This made Beast Boy and Raven go well ahead from Robin and Starfire. Raven knew something was wrong with Beast Boy. At first she decided to ignore it. However, as the night progressed, she knew something important was wrong. For one, he hadn't tried any of his romantic moves. Don't get me wrong, she didn't like most of those things, but Beast Boy did and even though she didn't, that had never stopped him before. But she had to make sure her suspicions were true:

"Isn't the moon beautiful, Beast Boy?" She said putting her arm around his and looking at the moon. Beast Boy said nothing; in fact, he just kept looking on the ground, thinking about something else. "Beast Boy, I'm pregnant." She lied to see if he would at least notice her. But he didn't.

"Okay Beast Boy, what is going on?" She stopped and grabbed his arm, making sure this time she paid attention.

"Wh- what?" He's mind finally returned to Earth.

"What's wrong Beast Boy? You've been acting strange all night."

"No-nothing, I'm just a bit sick." He lied.

"You're going to lie to me? I know there's something else." She said in a serious tone. This was it; Beast Boy had to tell her now or never.

"Okay…" He took a deep breath and with a serious tone he said. "I accidently went through your mirror again."

Raven was surprised, that WAS serious: "What happened? Did you manage to leave okay?"

"Yeah, Pink Raven helped me get out…" He said. She was relieved but, 'what was the problem then?' She thought "But she also told me you used to have a crush on Robin." He finally said, again very serious.

Raven was not expecting that "What?" She reacted, the shock felt like a punch in the gut. But he didn't answer, he just looked at her, he wasn't joking around… and there was no point for her to lie either.

"Beast Boy…" She said.

"So it's true, isn't?" He asked.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago." She quickly said. She had to leave things clear. "and it was only a phase. He had helped me a lot to defeat Trigon (Raven and Garfield had agreed to avoid mentioning to their kids that Trigon was their grandfather, or that Terra had betrayed them, or other things like that) It was more of an admiration than a crush." She said nervously.

"Admiration, really? And what did you admire more his smile or his eyes?" He asked very angrily.

"He wears a mask…" She said also angrily, she didn't like the tone Beast Boy was using to talk to her.

"Not the point, Raven!"

"Okay, so I had a crush on him, so what? You haven't had crushes on other girls before me?" She was starting to get angry too.

It was a rhetorical question, obviously, so he didn't answer. Instead, he asked her another question: "When did you stop 'admiring' him?"

"Why? Does it even matter?" She asked, now she was starting to get nervous and confused as well.

"Yes, it does. Because if you stopped having a crush on him when you saw that your best friend started to go out with him, then that means I've always been your second choice!" Beast Boy shouldn't have said that, and he knew it. But he wasn't thinking straight, in fact, far from it.

"You really are THAT stupid…" Raven wasn't angry or nervous anymore. Now she was disappointed, which was even worse. "You're an idiot…"

And as chance would have it, at that point Robin and Starfire catched up with them.

"Hey, why did you two stop?" Robin asked innocently with a smile.

Beast Boy's eyes, which were fixed on Raven, went straight at 'boy wonder'. With and angry glare, he leaned forward. 'Punch him, punch him, just punch him!' he thought, but before he could make a decision a horrible ache came from his stomach, but it wasn't the cotton candy this time. Although he had felt this before, a long time ago, it was the same pain he had when he transformed… in to the Beast.

**I don't know what to add to that really… Review please :D**


	5. Like a punch on the face

**I wrote this pretty quickly seeing as I'm not going to have much more free time to do it later. So if there are many mistakes or I don't describe good enough the situation, I am sorry.**

**Chapter 5: Like a punch on the face**

Raven paused from telling the story to her daughter. Remembering this story was bringing her bad memories and she didn't want her seventeen year old daughter to get too shocked.

"Wooow" Paine said amazed at the story her mother was explaining.

"Yeah… I know…" Raven said.

"You had a crush on Robin?" However, she was a TEENAGER therefore she was interested in other stuff. "Well I can't blame you (and who can? Every girl has had a crush on Robin at least once, hell I've had a crush on him… AND I'M AS STRAIGHT AS YOU CAN GET!), now he's 'fourtysomething' and he's still hot."

"Paine!"

"What?" Paine asked confused.

"Anyway…" She said and continued her story

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy! What is the matter?" Starfire asked quickly as she saw her friend in pain.<p>

"It's hap- happening… again." He was barely able to answer.

"What is?" Asked Robin worried.

"The Beast… I'm transforming… in to…" But before he could finish he put both his knees on the ground and his arms around his stomach. Little by little his arms were getting bigger and growing more hair.

"Beast Boy, look at me." Said Raven nervously as she also went on her knees and put both her hands on his face. "Beast Boy, please…" She begged, finally he opened his eyes and looked at her, but he was still transforming. "You need to take control, Beast Boy. You helped me to take control of mine, now I'm doing the same for you." It seemed for a few seconds that it had worked, but it soon started again. "Beast Boy…" She finally did the only other option she had, she kissed him. Beast Boy's body, slowly, went back to normal. However, when the kiss had finished he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

A few hours later, he woke up with a terrible headache and what was clearly not his bed, or Raven's. He opened his eyes and could tell that he was in the infirmary. He looked around and saw Raven sitting on a chair, she was sleeping. He decided not to wake her up for two reasons: She looked beautiful while she slept, but mainly because she was still probably angry. He had no memory of the kiss or about anything that happened after he started to feel the pain.

After thirty minutes, she finally woke up and saw that Beast Boy was awake. She got up from the chair and said in a monotone voice: "Good, you're awake." Oh, she was definitely still mad. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, luckily Raven finally asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Better… I guess, what happened? Did I transform?" He asked worried.

She shook her head and said: "No. You were, but you managed to contain it." She did not mention anything about the kiss; it didn't seem relevant to her. "However, you fell unconscious because of it and we brought you here." Again, no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

Apparently he had been unconscious for a while, seeing how it was already morning from what he could see out the window.

"Listen Raven, about the whole argument thing I-" He tried to explain but was cut off

"Now's not the time Beast Boy. Get well and then we'll talk." That's what she said interrupting him, but all he heard was 'Get well so you don't suffer too much when we do talk about it.'

After she left, Beast Boy was all alone in the infirmary. Alone with his thoughts. 'Why am I being such a jerk? Why does it hurt so much that Raven USED to have a crush on Robin? I know she loves me, that's all that should matter…' He's thoughts were interrupted by the alarm. He got out of bed and ran towards the living room. All four of them were already there.

"What is it?" He asked

"Dr. Light, Titans move!" Robin answered. But before they could Beast Boy stopped them.

"Wait, I have to change my clothes first."

"Negative. You finish recovering; if we really need you we'll call you." Robin ordered him, which still pissed him off.

"Yes you must rest, friend." Starfire added as she followed her boyfriend who was carrying his motorcycle helmet.

"Starfire is right. Besides, it's Dr. Light, we'll be here before brunch." Cyborg added as Raven teleported both of them. She didn't even look at Beast Boy before leaving.

Beast Boy was pretty sad at that moment, but not as sad as he was stubborn. So he went to Raven's closet where he had a pair of uniforms and put one on. He ran towards the window and transformed in to a hawk. He flew towards where Dr. Light was supposed to be and saw the four of his companions fighting against Dr. Light.

Raven and Starfire were flying and trying to attack him from above, Robin and Cybrog did the same but by land. He landed and morphed in to a human again.

"Don't worry guys, I made it." He said proudly.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" She asked worried, she wasn't focused on the battle at hand anymore.

"I thought I said to stay put." Robin said angrily.

"Yeah, well…" Beast Boy was going to answer Robin sarcastically, but Dr. Light interrupted him.

"How deLIGHTful, all the Titans could make it." He said as he shot a blast of white light towards Raven. Raven hadn't been paying attention and was hit by it. She was falling unconscious towards the ground and she was a few feet up high so the impact could have made serious damages. Luckily she was caught before the impact… by ROBIN.

"Thanks, Robin." She said as she woke up in his arms.

"No problem." He said as he put her on the ground. "Okay, Titans regroup we need to-" He was cut off; something had hit him from the side with no warning. But it wasn't a weapon, it was a knuckle. Somebody had punched him and it wasn't Dr. Light, it was Beast Boy.

As Robin fell on the ground Raven screamed so Beast Boy could stop, but Beast Boy ignored her. Robin got up and punched him back. Raven tried to separate them with her powers, but her powers weren't responding, she was too nervous, still in shock. The others hadn't even moved, they were watching with their mouths open and eyes as wide as they could get. Even Dr. Light, who could have taking this chance to his advantage, just stared at the unrealistic situation.

Robin and Beast Boy shared some right hooks and kicks, but finally Cyborg caught Beast Boy and Starfire did the same with Robin.

"What the HELL, Beast Boy!" Robin screamed as his girlfriend tried to restrain him.

Beast Boy didn't answer; he just looked at him with anger. He then looked at Raven who was looking at him like if he was a complete stranger, somebody she didn't recognize. He made it obvious with his look that he didn't regret what he had just done. He transformed in to an eagle and flew towards the Tower. Raven could not believe what had just happened.


	6. Worth it?

Beast Boy flew towards the tower as fast as he could. He could think of nothing else but of Robin and Raven together, and how much it made him mad. When you're this pissed off you don't think straight, in fact, you don't think at all. All you want to do is punch the first thing you find and, when he finally got to the tower he went towards the living room and did just that, punch everything he could punch. Luckily, he soon injured his right hand when he punched the wall and decided to sit on the floor and try to calm himself, but it didn't really work. 'Why are you doing this to me, Raven?' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Robin had managed calm himself down a bit. He looked at his companions, who looked at him with confused looks. Except for Raven, she was clearly trying not to cry.

"Think you guys can take Dr. Light without me?" He said with a serious tone as he headed towards his motorcycle.

"Why? Where are you going?" Starfire asked worried.

"I'm going to _talk_ to Beast Boy." He answered as he put his helmet on. The way he said 'talk' didn't sound right.

"Umm… I don't know if that's a good idea. Dr. Light is long gone, Raven is in no condition to fight (she would've used her powers to teleport where ever Beast Boy was, but she couldn't use them because of her emotions), and..." Cyborg tried to explain but noticed it was useless when he heard Robin's motorcycle leave.

If you thought Beast Boy was pissed, Robin wasn't too happy either. He was publicly humiliated in front of his friends BY ONE OF HIS FRIENDS. What type of leader lets that happened? What would Batman say if he saw that shameful display? Robin couldn't think straight either, he kept going faster and faster. He knew Beast Boy would be at the Tower so he headed directly to it.

Beast Boy was taking deep breaths and had finally cooled down. However, he heard steps heading his way. It was only one person so he had no doubt it was Robin. When the doors slid open he saw boy wonder. He was holding his helmet with his right hand and was heading towards Beast Boy with an angry look on his face. Beast Boy may have broken his right hand, but he was ready to break his left if Robin tried to attack him.

Robin finally stopped only a few inches in front of him and stared at him. It looked like he was trying to intimidate him, what he didn't know as that he was trying his hardest not to punch him. Finally, Robin said:

"I hope it's worth it."

This caught Beast Boy off guard, 'Was worth it? What did he mean?' Seeing his friend confused he decided to continue:

"Not only did you disobey your leaders others, you assaulted him, in middle of a battle no less. So I hope that whatever happened between you and Raven, and somehow got me involve, is worth the risk of losing everything you've achieved these 5 years. BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

He screamed as he threw his helmet on the ground (again, we like to throw and break things when we're angry, it's a guy thing). Beast Boy was starting to calm down and starting to realize the mistake he had made.

"I hope it's worth risking being thrown out of the team, losing your friends and losing your relationship with Raven."

This sentence in particular felt like three punches on the stomach.

"Because I know that you've always got the best intentions and that you would never risk all that without a reason, but you're also one of the DUMBEST guys I know. But even YOU aren't dumb enough to not realize that you got lucky with Raven. And that anything you'd do that could risk losing her would have to be really important." He paused and still angry he said. "So, I hope it was worth it."

Hearing what Robin was saying made Beast Boy feel like crap. He was absolutely right. A guy like him could only dream of being with a girl like Raven and he was throwing everything because she used to have a crush on him way back when. So what if she used to have a crush on him? So what if he was probably her second choice? All that mattered was that he had become Raven's choice, which was already more than someone like him could ever hope.

Robin, seeing the reaction on Beast Boy's face, decided he had made his point. Beast Boy was going to say something but was cut off by Robin:

"Save it. Think about what you want to say, you have two hours to apologize to Raven and me. If either of us does not accept your apology, I'm going to have to take you out of the team."

Beast Boy's ears dropped, he looked at the floor and nodded. Robin than left the living room, but before he did the door slid open and revealed Starfire and Cyborg. Robin passed between them, ignoring them. Starfire followed him worried and Cyborg looked at his green friend on the ground with his back against the wall, crying like he hadn't seen him cry before.

Cyborg sat next to him and waited until he had calmed down. When he did, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me BB." He said as he looked at him. Beast Boy told him everything, what pink Raven had told him, what happened on the double date and what Robin had just told him.

At first, Cyborg felt sorry for his green friend, but in an attempt to cheer him up he said: "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? It's not enough?" He couldn't believe what his robot friend had just said.

"That's nothing, trust me." He said with a smile on his face, Beast Boy was still puzzled. "Everything is going to be fine, as long as you do what I say."

"Okay…" Beast Boy said very skeptical.

"You go apologize to Robin right now, before he decides to change his mind. In half an hour or more do the same with Raven."

"That's it?" He asked while his friend nodded in response.

"Trust me, this will work." He said as he got up and headed towards the door "Oh and when you go talk to Raven it is vital that you tell her exactly how you feel." Cyborg said before leaving the room with Beast Boy still confused.


	7. The End

As Beast Boy stared at Robin's bedroom door from outside he couldn't help but feel like all this was pointless. He knew that Robin would probably forgive him, that wasn't what worried him. It was Raven he was afraid of. It was going to take a miracle for her to forgive him. But first things first, he had to apologize to Robin, only after that would he think about how many years it was going to take to convince Raven to forgive him.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Starfire, who seemed to be waiting for a reason to his visit.

"Umm… Is Robin there?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

She turned around but did not move from the door, he saw Robin sitting down on the edge of his bed, he still looked pissed off. Only when he nodded did Starfire move from the door, although before she left she gave him an encouraging smile. He walked up to him. Robin did not get up or even say anything, so Beast Boy went straight to the point.

"I am SO sorry for punching you earlier, it will never happen again."

Robin just stared at him unconvinced, he even raised his eyebrow like saying 'That's it?' Beast Boy could tell he had to do better.

"Okay, I'm really really sorry…. you were right, I'm one of the dumbest guys in this world, but I swear that it will never happen again. I promise."

After a few seconds of silence Robin finally nodded and accepted his apology. They shook hands and even made a joke or two about the whole thing. However, before Beast Boy left Robin reminded him: "You know that if Raven doesn't forgive you that I'll have no other choice but to take you out of the team anyway, right?"

His ears dropped, but he nodded. He left the room thinking 'I hope your plan works, Cyborg.' As he headed towards the living room he saw Starfire who was staring at him, waiting for a reaction. Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, she was pleased to see that their friends had fixed things up.

While Beast Boy was apologizing to Robin, Cyborg went to talk to Raven. Well… TRIED to talk to Raven. Cyborg knew that Raven would be in no mood to talk with him, or anybody for that matter. And he hated being in the middle of other peoples relationships, but this time he would have to make an exception for Beast Boy. He knocked on the door.

Raven wasn't meditating, or reading a book, or crying. She had her hood up, and was simply staring at the floor, trying to calm herself. Raven heard someone knocking on the door. She decided to ignore it; hopefully he or she would leave. But whoever it was knocked again.

"Raven, it's me, Cyborg. I want to talk to you." He said from outside.

If it had been Beast Boy she probably would've just ignored him until he left. But the fact it was Cyborg caught her off guard.

"I'm not going to open the door, so whatever you want to say, say it."

"I think that if you really love Beast Boy you should forgive him."

'WHAAAT?' She thought to herself. Not only was that one of the stupidest things she ever heard, it was Cyborg who said it. She was furious. She ran up to the door and saw Cyborg:

"It's none of your business what I decide to do." She said angrily.

"Oh I know, Rae. And, believe me; I hate this as much as you do. But you should still forgive him." He said waving his hands.

She was getting even more furious by the second.

"Why? Why SHOULD I forgive him?"

"Because it's something he can't control…"

"What CAN'T he control? How much of a jerk he is? How dumb he is? I'm supposed to accept that he's an immature jerk just because I love him?" At this point she was crying again, but she was ready to smack Cyborg if he didn't answer her correctly.

"It's not immaturity what made Beast Boy do what he did, its fear of losing you."

Again, this answer caught her off guard. "But I've proven to him I love him, I've shared with him things I never thought I could share with anyone. And this is how he shows me that he trusts me?"

"YOU have, but the only other person he has ever loved didn't."

And with that Raven stopped crying, the image of Terra and how much he had hurt Beast Boy was flashing on her mind. She sat on the ground, with her back against the wall and continued to cry. Cyborg sat on the ground next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've got to understand, Raven. The only other person he loved abandoned him for something he didn't do, crushing his heart. Then she came back and Beast Boy fell in love with her again, only to be betrayed, his heart was broken for a second time. And finally, when she redeems herself she turns in to stone and later disappears, crushing his heart for a third time." He paused for a minute and the continued. "It took a lot of time and someone very special for him to fall in love again, but he is still afraid of being heartbroken for a fourth time."

Raven calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Cyborg."

"Yeah well… don't get used to it." He said with a smile as he got up. "From her on, you two fix your own problems, you hear?" She got up and gave him a smile before he left towards the living room.

The thirty minutes Cyborg had said to wait had passed and Beast Boy was in front of Raven's door. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock but the door opened before he could. He stared at Raven which, much to his surprise, didn't seem mad. She had that emotionless expression on her face she usually had. Beast Boy didn't know what to say, luckily Raven did:

"We need to talk." She said in her monotone voice. Beast Boy nodded and went in the room.

"We talked for hours and reached an agreement." She looked with a grin on her face at her daughter, who was listening to everything like if it were a romance novel. "He would never, ever doubt of my love for him… and would make me breakfast every morning."

Paine looked at her mother in shock. "Is that why Dad always makes us breakfast?" Paine asked.

Raven nodded with an evil grin on her face. "And he will keep making it."

Paine laughed. "So, did you two ever have any other arguments because of jealousy?"

Raven acted like she had to think about it and said: "Nope, that was the only time we argued because one of us was jealous." Which was a lie, they had argued plenty of times because of jealousy, but she didn't say anything because in the other arguments it was HER who had been the jealous one (but that's another story).

Raven left Paine's room happy to see her daughter a lot calmer than when she went in. As soon as she had left, the phone rang and Paine answered it. It was Eric.

"Eric, are you alright? Where are you?" She asked worried.

"Relax Paine, I'm home and, besides a black eye and some bruises, I'm fine." Eric answered with his usual optimistic and happy tone.

"What about Oscar?"

"He's okay too. We talked it out and he apologized. He told me he was going to pay you a visit. So he should be there pretty soon."

"Really? You forgave him?" Paine asked surprised.

"Yeah… It's no big deal."

They talked for a few more minutes and when they finished talking she thought: 'Well… he IS cute.'

**The End**

**This story ended with too many chapters in my opinion. I've had little time lately to write, which has made my chapters shorter and with even less description than I would've liked. **

**The good news is that the first chapter for my third story (Title: And a Happy New Year; Where Robin will be the main protagonist 0_0. But there will still be plenty of BBxRae moments) will soon be up so be on the lookout. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it. **


End file.
